Yaldabaoth
Summary The Supreme Godhead, refereed to as Yaldabaoth in the primordial tongue is master of the 10 Lower Realms that make up Amena, Vintasia, Uros, Gaila and much more. He is often described as being an indescribable, horrible and vile being. Eko Allondo and Rolan the Scholar both claimed that his body was an unearthly mix of physical and metaphysical, with his body blending into time, space, probability and other dimensions of unknown properties. Born of the primordial Ocean of Chaos that flooded the first world, Yaldabaoth (lit: Overlord of the fake Empire) was one of the original Alako Gods, alongside Lord Mettatron and Yuga. As his name may imply, Yaldabaoth was an immensely arrogant member among the of the Alako Gods, and was also by far the weakest. After Lord Metatron discovered the Zeed among the remains of the Ocean of Chaos, he forged the infinite Xenoverse with him at the top. All of the Alako Gods were given positions of power throughout the Xenoveerse, and Yaldabaoth was given command of the lower divisions. Yaldabaoth created the 10 Realms and referred to them as the "Faux World" and created his kingdom known as the "Perfect World" filled with countless; if not infinite lifeless puppet-ed followers who mindlessly praise him. He would later grow The Life Tree, which gave birth to life of varying levels of complexity throughout the first 10 dimensions. Yaldabaoth simply wanted to sit idly by while beings of both worlds praise him for his efforts, so before he rest he created the Duology of Heaven and Hell, from which true, divine fear was induced into every denizen. He then created the Artificial Gods who would "protect" the peoples in return they were to be praised and loved by the people. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C | High 1-C Name: Nameless, but has been given the title of "The irreversible blackness " by Eko Allondo and "The Supreme Godhead Demiurge" by King Sulert Gender: Genderless. Has both male and female guises and avatars Age: Was born from the eternal waters of Chaos, which destroyed the First World and created anew. His true age is almost impossible to track but hundreds of billions of years is a minimal. Origin: Amenia Classification: Godhead of both realities, Unparalleled King of The Tree, Tyrant of Good and Evil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, dexterity, stamina, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Immortality (Type 1, Type 4, Type 8), Regeneration (High-Godly), Reality Warping, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse (Shaddai and Sabaoth are the overlords of the Void Space, a 6-Dimensional layer above the 10 Realms and are easily capable of vaporizing Void Snakes, creatures who are infinitely larger than the 10 Realms) | High Complex Multiverse level (Forged the Perfect World and Faux World, both containing infinite universes with varying laws and physics simply so he would have followers to worship him. Created the Duology of Heaven and Hell, from which he created artificial gods to rule in his place. From his body the Life Tree grew, with it 10 layers of existence were birthed, and him above it) Speed: Immeasurable (Exist above time and distance) | Omnipresent within the Perfect World, Nigh-Omnipresent within the Faux World. Can become Omnipresent within the Faux World if he paid it attention Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Low Complex Multiverse level (Virtually unharmed by Void Snakes and other 6-Dimensional monsters) | High Complex Multiverse level (Exist beyond the 10-layered space of the Golden Kingdom and the Howl of Darkness. Both of which are 10-Layered domains in the Perfect and Faux world respectively. Was completely unharmed from attacks by Yernika the Godslayer, a Faux World Mortal warrior who managed to transcend to his domain) Stamina: Limitless Range: Low Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient by itself, but carries with him a "book" of infinite pages containing the totality of information within both worlds. Artificial Gods Kanull and Yazmir know all of the thoughts of every being and they are simply an extension of his mind. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Avatars | True Form Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Nullspace Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate Nullspace, 0 Dimensional space in which the building blocks of existence are built upon. Time, light, shadow, none of these things can truly exist in Nullspace. '-Hand of God': Yaldabaoth raises his hand and in doing so create a pocket dimension used as a prison for his opponent. The Pocket Dimension is filled with "all bad things" and countless traps used to torture his enemies. To make this attack even more diabolical, the attack grants the enemy a degree of immortality so they endure the pain for eternity. If the prisoner is to escape the dimension, they're immortality is instantly stripped away an they are banished to the lowest reaches of Hell in whence they can never turn. '-Irreversible Blackness ': As stated by Eko Allondo, from his body spew abominations. These abominations are the driving force of the "Irreversible Blackness", which is slowly consuming the Amenian, Uros, Vintasia and other Multiverses. Other Notable Victories: 'Notable Losses: ' 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Gods Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Darkanine's Pages Category:Omnipresent Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Concept Users Category:Void Users Category:Tier 1